


My Brother's Keeper

by Drakxis



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Zach, Gen, Zara can sprint in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakxis/pseuds/Drakxis
Summary: Gray gets taken my a pteradon, and Zach is determined to save him
Kudos: 33





	My Brother's Keeper

Zach brought the jeep to a halt, the engine sputtering out under the stress it had been put through before ushering Gray out. 

"We've got to move, now! Those terra-whatever’s will be here any second!" 

Gray's almost too quiet response, "They're called Pteranodons!" was ignored as Zach steered them to the plaza, trying to see Zara or Aunt Claire among the crowd. 

"Zach! Gray!" 

Spinning around at the sound of their names, Zach spotted Zara running to them, impressed for a moment she managed a full-on sprint in heels, before she engulfed them both in a hug. 

"Where the hell did you two go, and why didn't you come back when the general alarm was sounded?", Zach opened his mouth to explain how it was his fault before Zara cut him off. "Never mind, just know that if we live through this, I am so kicking your asses!" 

Zach would have smiled despite himself had the screech of a Pteranodon not drawn his attention. Looking up he saw three of them diving and grabbed both Gray and Zara and pulled them to the ground, feeling the wind rush off them as they passed over. 

"If we make it out of this Zara, I'll let you be first in line. Now let's get the hell out of here!" 

The three of them made a dash for the nearest safe haven, a small maintenance shed that Zara had already pulled her badge out to unlock. Just before they reached the shed, a group of people slammed into Zach, sending him sprawling, and by extension Gray whom he was pulling along by his wrist. 

"Get the door open, I'll grab Gray!" 

Zach shouted over his shoulder to Zara as he scrambled up, heading for his brother. However, another screech from the Pteranodons had him dropping low, and could only watch in horror as one swooped down and grabbed Gray by the shoulders. 

"Zach!" 

Gray's scream echoed in his ears, as he watched as the pterosaur lifted his brother into the air, before he snapped out of it and took off in a sprint after his sibling. 

"Gray!"

Zach did his best to keep them in sight, leaping over other guest, before spotting one of the tranquilizer guns the ACU carried on the ground, snatching it up without a second thought and taking aim at the flying pterosaur that had grabbed his brother. 

"Zach help me!" 

Gray's terror filled scream had Zach itching to pull the trigger, but knew he couldn't with how high he was, causing him to growl in frustration. 

"Zachary!" 

Half turning, Zach was engulfed in another hug, the red hair telling him it was his aunt, and he let her hug him for a moment before shrugging her off. 

"One of the Pteranodons has Gray, and he's too high to shoot it down!" 

Claire's face shifted from elation to shock to fear, eyes snapping up and finding Gray, before turning to the man Zach hadn't noticed before. 

"Owen, what can we do?" 

The man, now known as Owen, looked up, easily spotting Gray and a frown formed on his face, a ball of dread settling in Zach stomach. 

"I don't know if we have any choice but to let it land with the kid, and then try to get him." 

Zach shook his head, bringing his gun back up and taking aim, before a hand forced the barrel back down. Zach turned to face Owen, who hadn't released the gun. 

"Don't even think about it, you could hit your brother and these tranqs have enough to put down an elephant. He wouldn't survive that" 

Zach just glared at Owen, trying hard to keep his temper in check. 

"He is my brother, and I'm going to do everything I can to get him back right now. He's over water, so as bad as the fall would be it could be a million times better than landing on the concrete. And I won't miss, now help me or step the hell out of my way" 

Zach held the older man's look, determined not to back down and was about to wrench the gun from him before he sighed, letting go and nodding. 

"That's a workable plan, but one shot. If you miss, I'll take a shot with my rifle, it's got better accuracy." 

Zach just nodded, noticing a table to his left and moving to stand on the table, securing a spot above the crowd and sighting in on the Pteranodon that had his brother. Taking a deep breath, he took aim, said a quick prayer this planned worked, and pulled the trigger. 

Instantly, the pterosaur carrying Gray slumped in mid-air, releasing Gray in the same second, who had screamed for a second before Zach watched him tuck his arms in, falling into the water below like a stone. That's all it took for Zach to leap off the table, pushing the gun into his aunt’s hands before sprinting to the Mosasaur tank, looking for any sight of his brother. 

"Gray, where are you?!" 

Zach shouted, climbing the rails to the tank as best he could, trying to see his brother among the choppy waves that had been kicked up, growing more frantic as the seconds passed. Finally, he spotted that him, his usually light hard darkened by the water but not enough to make it unnoticeable. He then noticed a small embankment across the tank, much closer to Gray than Zach's current position. 

"Gray, swim to that outcropping! I'll meet you there!" 

Getting a thumbs up in response, Zach started running along the edge of the tank railing, keeping one eye on his brother and the outcropping, pulling up short before running face first into a security door. Just as Zach turned to tell at his aunt to 'hurry the hell up!', Zara appeared out of nowhere, flashing her badge across the access pad, the locks clicking open. Zach flashed her a smile before running through the door, Zara's heels clacking right behind him. 

"When all this is over, after you kick my ass, you have got to tell me how you manage to sprint in heels." 

Zara's only response was to bark out a short laugh, but all conversation was cut short when they arrived at a second door on the backside of the shore outcropping. As Zara flashed her badge again, Zach absently noted his aunt and Owen running up behind them. As soon as the door fully opened, Zach bolted through, searching for his brother.

Zach spun once, twice, looking all around for signs of his brother. Rushing toward the water line and trying to keep the rising panic down in his body, Zach was about to dive into the water when he heard his brother's voice. 

"Zach!" 

Spinning on his heel, Zach just managed to catch Gray in a hug, sinking to his knees as he held his brother close, feeling Gray's body shudder with the sobs he'd been repressing until now. 

"It's okay Gray, your safe. And I swear I won't let anything happen to you". 

Dimly the boys were aware of Claire and Zara wrapping them in a hug, and Zach felt a warmth settle on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a proud smile spread over Owen's face, and Zach felt all the tension bleed out of his being. 

Despite it all, Zach was just glad to have his brother back safe. 

Just then, Claire's phone rang. Freeing one arm, she answered, putting it on speaker. 

"Lowery?" 

A harsh sigh came across before he spoke.

"The board assigned emergency Ops to InGen's private security division. Hoskins has the insane plan to use the raptors to hunt down the Indominus." 

Claire could only stare at her phone in shock, the look mirrored by everyone in the group. Owen was the first to speak. 

"That son of a bitch…" 

"You shouldn't say bitch." 

Gray's quiet voice spoke out, a grin playing on everyone's face before they settled into a hard look. It looks like they weren't done with today yet. They still had a monster to stop. 

And Zach was ready to protect his brother through it all.


End file.
